Animals
by My Grey Heart
Summary: He couldn't tell if he'd waken the dork from a deep sleep or what, but his appearance was really starting to bother Kevin, with his exposed skin and uncharacteristic clothing choice. /Based around the song Animals by Neon Trees /
1. Chapter 1

A/N:_ Did someone request a sassy, takes no shit Edd without being Reversed? _

* * *

Kevin didn't know why he was bothering to do this. He never backed out of Truth or Dare but this time he was starting to regret this dare. Highly. Nazz sat in secret on the Jocks porch watching the ginger cross the street approaching Edd's house. Only moments ago back in the Jocks bedroom had the blond dared Kevin, very smugly for having just admitting a truth that she was crushing on one of the baseball members at school which extracted a good laugh from Kevin, to ask someone on the cul-de-sac to the up coming prom. Stunned momentarily, Kevin agreed all to eagerly until Nazz added on a no girls rule. The consequences if he didn't follow through? He had to give up baseball for the summer, and that wasn't an option. Hesitantly he chose Edd, the most sane out of all of the boys who weren't taken or just straight up unattractive. Kevin admitted that the dork was cute in a no homo kind of way, because he definitely didn't swing that way, but Double D was no eye sore.

Finally approaching the door, a Kevin rapped his knuckles a few brief times on the door. It was only seven in the evening, the dork should still be up, studying or something. Growing impatient, he turned back briefly to Nazz who beamed at him from her hiding spot giving a small wave of encouragement. Letting a frustrated sigh escape him the door finally opened. Kevin turned adjusting his signature red ball-cap, his breathe catching in his throat eyes widening.

Edd stood in his doorway in a black tank top and jeans and usual beanie in place atop his head, strands of messy hair poking out randomly from underneath the rim. His aqua green eyes, normally wide and full of life lacked just that. He looked over all rough, and out of character for that matter.

"Greetings Kevin.." The sock-headed boy said darkly raising a brow at the others lack of words. Kevin wished he could rip his eyes from the others, cursing himself for losing his train of thought when he did.

"Sorry for interrupting.. Umm.. Whatever you were doing dork, but I had to ask you something.." Kevin raised a hand to the back of his neck , scratching awkwardly his other resting in his jacket. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Crossing his arms, Edd leaned on the door frame an annoyed expression taking his usually gentle feature, "Certainly. What is it?"

He couldn't tell if he'd waken the dork from a deep sleep or what, but his appearance was really starting to bother Kevin, with his exposed skin and uncharacteristic clothing choice.

Still, Kevin gathered his confidence and went for it. This was still Double D, understanding and smart as hell. Besides, what could possibly go wrong? The dork cringe at the very thought of going with Kevin and deny him on the spot? The jocks smiled grew at his thoughts. _Choice_.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I was just curious if you were going to prom.."

Really? Did he really just fucking say that? He slapped himself mentally. Not only did he sound totally gay but he sounded desperate on top of it too. '_Your such a pussy man._' He felt himself break out in a light sweat.

The look in Edd's eyes contemplated many things, staring daggers through Kevin to see if this was a genuine or if it was something else. It was down right accusatory. Having dealt with Eddy, the rest of the Cul-De-Sac and his shenanigans over the years Edd could smell mischievous activity a mile away. A new stress was forming.

"Who put you up to this unnecessary mockery? Or is it out of the goodness of your heart?" Edd said, far from amused a brow raising in a sassy manner to further show his suspicions and displeasure. Stunned, Kevin unintentionally felt his green eyes widen in horror. Now he knew he'd have to take the Double Dork to the prom whether he liked it or not. Or, play it off.

"Can I come in..?" He hated inviting himself in but it was the best way to get the sharp teen to understand this wasn't what it seemed. But it was. Closing his eyes briefly and shrugging Edd casually turned to waltz back into his home.

It was until Kevin took a few steps into the normally hospital clean home that the ginger could understand why the Double Dee was acting far from normal. The thick and musky stench of marijuana filled the normally sanitized and linen scented home. On the kitchen table sat a yellow lighter, nonetheless with a label indicating what the object was, a pipe, thankfully the small glass was unlabeled, and a single spiral notebook, closed for privacy.

Edd sauntered into the kitchen clinking glasses as he went into host mode preparing a iced beverage for his company. Kevin slowly followed watching Double Dee in his state frowning slightly some what tempted to take a toke for himself with the dorks back turned.

"Speak of the current situation to anyone and I'll dissect you." Edd warned calmly now at Kevin's side holding out a small glass of iced blueberry juice. Kevin swallowed hard for reasons he wasn't sure of. He was nervous, that was for sure. But, with Edd high, he was just.. different. In a good way?

Sipping cautiously at the drink he was given Kevin couldn't contain the smile that broke over his features. It was surprisingly tasty, much to his joy. For once, he was at someones house that wasn't pushing beer in his face, like Nazz.

"How long have you been at this?" Kevin relaxing some at seeing Edd take his more than likely seat before Kevin knocked on the door resting his forehead on the edge of said table, halfheartedly chuckling, " I do it every once in a while too dude, so no worries."

Edd cut his eyes menacingly at the now taller figure from his head/table position his arms hugging his own form. "I, as well, only seldom partake. Such activities can hinder employment and academic stature, Unfortunately." If the red head didn't know any better He would have swore the dork sounded disappointed, like he enjoyed getting high. But hell, who didn't?

"Mind if I get a hit?" As soon as the question escaped him Kevin smiled at the small nod the dork gave and setting his now half empty glass down happily picked up the lighter and glass pipe accumulation the position to toke. After exhaling the large quantities of smoke from his starved lungs, Kevin too took a seat at the table. "God it's been ages."

"No kidding." Edd commented not bothering to lift his head when responding. After a few moments of Kevin giving the spiral notebook a look over and fiddling awkwardly with the lighter named ' Lighter ' he knew Nazz was already at her own home, laughing it up at the misfortune she thought the Jock was in. Either that, or she was pissed at him for bailing and not letting her know details sooner. But she'd get over it. Angry texts where sure to invade his inbox soon if not already regardless of the scenario that played out.

"I'm serious though..", The red head asked no longer comfortable with the silence, "What are you doing for prom?"

"What concerned is it to you?"

"Well, smart ass, I wanted to see if you wanted to go with me."

"What about Nazz?"

"She's going with Marie dip shit. They're dating."

"Apologies. But what would be the point?"

" To have fun."

Kevin deadpanned. What this getting anywhere? Edd sat up reaching for the pipe and lighter taking a long toke. Holding it in for what seemed like eternity to Kevin, the dork exhaled, " Fine."

"Really?" Kevin said all to eagerly. Now he wouldn't have to quit sports for the summer and with the thought in his mind, maybe taking Double Dork to prom wouldn't be that bad after all. It's not like _they_ were dating.

"However.." Edd stood, leaning over the table to where a delighted and flushing Kevin sat, growing wide eyed and a certain joy slipping from his all too willing features fueling a smirk on the gaped toothed teen, " When one asks another to 'Prom' that signifies attraction to one another, correct?" Edd questioned slyly. The better half of the Jock knew this was the marijuana in the dork that was making him horny but damn, if he didn't know any better, Kevin liked a horny Double D. No homo..

"Fuckin' right." Kevin relaxed the desired effects of pot finally sinking in and feeling the weight of the other settle in his lap. He would say anything at this point to keep him here, he knew he'd regret it later. Especially it being with Double Dee. This could seriously mess up their friendship. But the touch of the dorks overly clean hands with the stench of the organic drug cupping his own face and pulling him into a heated and meaningful kiss was probably the one thing he didn't see coming. That's when it started. How long had he been missing this chance?

Wait.. Did Double Dork just admit he liked him?


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up in the middle of the night was something Kevin didn't want to happen. He was perfectly content in staying in his drug induced coma and the burning fantasies that filmed through his dream state, but no. Rolling over to find his phone not on charge he groaned feeling it stuck to his face. His red hat barely atop his head and he nuzzled down in his bed turning on the overly heated mobile to read any new texts he'd hoped to receive.

Nothing. No texts from Nazz, No missed calls, nothing.

Finally awake and no longer on his high everything was starting to regain gravity. He closed his mobile leaving it to be forgotten in the mess of sheets around him. The reality was that he'd been straight, or so he thought. Now he could only lay in a puzzled mess about his own orientation because of one dork. To think, he'd be so full and sure of himself earlier that evening before he headed over, and left an hour later a stoned mess. He was a manly baseball player at Peach Creek and was dared, something so simple and minuscule, now was starting to become the bane of his existence. He thought he was suppose to be straight but deep down he could never come to resent the beanie clad dork. With his aqua meadow eyes and that stupid gap toothed grin he did when he was happy, which was always. He was happy to not have pussied out of the dare from Nazz but now, he was kicking himself. Even more so with the burning sensation from lip lock with the dork across the street earlier that evening. What made it worse was the more he thought about it, the deeper the attached feelings with thought sunk.

Shuffling from underneath the comforter Kevin let out a frustrated and groggy sigh, his palms massaged his sore and flushed face. Even though he'd just waken up he could already feel the frustration resurfacing. Well, prom would come and go and everything would be normal again. He hoped.

A small chime came from the ocean of cloth and diving in Kevin retrieved his mobile, praying that it was someone to distract him from his on coming panic attack.

**Nazz: **_Wat the fuck dude! What happened between u and Double D?_

Kevin felt his normal sarcastic attitude kick in at the received text. Like he would tell Nazz what happened, even if she was his best friend. There was no fucking way he was going to admit to smoking with the dork, playing tongue hockey and then going home late. As far as she knew he was probably still at the dorks house. Then the mobile buzzed chimed again. _  
_

**Nazz: **_Just leaving me with nothing to go on! what the hell man?_

Yup. She was mad, but thankfully she hadn't seen him crossing the street like a drunk. That would have made things so much more complicated to explain.

**Kevin: **_Chill dude I got a date 4 prom. prob?_

After a few minutes of just laying back down on the bed another text chimed and Kevin, dying to know Nazz's reaction to it, read it all too quickly just to have the feelings he'd woke up with to come flooding back in. He had to bit his own tongue from denying everything that was echoing through his mind.

**Nazz: **_Ooooo~ I see. c; Kev and Double D fuckin' on the love seat. _

Another text buzzed in but Kevin disposed of the device on the floor, grabbing a fist full of sheets and turning over covering himself from the offense. How dare that blonde bisexual insult him. His own best friend mocking him in such a time. He knew he wasn't bisexual, and for damn sure _not_ _gay_.

His body reminded him of better though. The undeniable truth was that he thoroughly enjoyed having the Double dork in his lap and making out. Maybe he liked guys, or maybe he just liked Edd. Regardless, he was stuck and had a date with the Nerd and a boner crush from him. A ping of anxiety coursed through the athletes chest in realization, but the denial stayed and soon the red head slipped into slumber once more that evening.

* * *

Begrudgingly, the next morning, Kevin found himself rolling out of bed and onto the carpeted floor with a exhausted moan. Despite his midnight mind torture, he thought he would be getting a well rested night but it was all for not. Sure, his body was rested but his emotional state was far from calm and normal. He hoped to feel rejuvenated and giddy, which he did in a way, but only because he had something he hadn't dealt with in a while: Morning wood. And the reason for this mishap? His royal dorkiness of course. But he would deal with that later.

The mobile he abandoned earlier lay next to him in mockery. He dared not touch it but curiosity got the best of him. The screen came to life displaying the time of 11:45 am and he, with slight annoyance, read the unread messages from Nazz all implying more sexual acts between the two said boys before and how _cute_ it was. Then going as so far as to imply that he himself and the Double Dork _date_. Kevin didn't _date_. He wasn't into guys like that. Hell, he didn't even date girls. He would go out with a girl for a week or two and that was it. Nothing serious at all. Maybe the only girl he really ever considered that he'd dated was Nazz. But now she was back to being his best friend. It was better that way. The red head ran a hand over his tired features sighing. What in the world had he gotten himself into?

A new message chimed in. Hesitant he tapped it.

**Double D:** _Greetings Kevin. I apologize for my actions last night. I'd appreciate if we can have a cordial discussion about prom. __-Edd_

An rush of panic ran through the athletes body and he bolted up from his lazy descent landing for his connection bathroom. In one fluid motion he had his clothing off and returned a hasty text back to the dork.

**Kevin:**_ kk be over in a few_

Successfully sent Kevin left the mobile forgotten on the sink counter and after a quick shower and pulling on a pair of skinny jeans, a green v-neck tee, and black converses he was out the door and striding over to Edd's house. It looked so empty and he could see the dork, fully dressed in a collared shirt and vest sipping at hot tea on his couch probably watching a documentary or some thing smart like that. But the slight alone made Kevin blush and place a hand on the back of his head for support after giving a few knocks at the dork's door. That's when he realized he forgot something very dear to him but it was too late.

The door opened slowly, probably for some dramatic effect, and Double Dee appeared with a shy smile. At least _the dork_ remembered _his _hat. Kevin wanted so badly to turn and head back to his house to grab his hat. Being without it was so foreign.

"Hey.." He managed trying to play off the cool attitude, like last night wasn't a big deal and everything between the two of them was peachy keen. He shoved his hands in his pockets well aware of his aura and uneasy body language and after being invited in, Kevin followed Edd in and into the kitchen hoping to see that little lighter and bowl full of pot again on the table but it was no where in sight. He had to hand it to the dork, he knew what it meant to chill out. But, now that he thought about it, why was the dork smoking? If he only did it once in a blue moon like he'd stated, that meant he only smoked when he needed to get his powerful mind off of something. Generally, like every one else, if it was a troubling subject.

"May I assist in providing you with a beverage Kevin?" Double Dee's voice carried through the spacey room breaking the others concentration, the only other noise being the British narrator on the television explaining the meaning of something scientifically that it only fed the headache that insisted infesting in the slightly shorter boys cranium. Ignoring the question, Kevin wrapped his arms around the other males waist resting his chin on the slightly taller boys shoulder earning a small gasp of surprise but neither of them budged.

He didn't know why he'd done it but now he was a peace. It was so strange but now he knew he had a growing affection but deep down he knew the flame would die out and things would be normal again in a week so. Maybe _dating_ a guy or _taking a guy out to prom_ wouldn't be so humiliating. Not so much the humiliation but the sheer thought that he wanted it to last. Despite the social differences and same gender thing of course.

"W-what are you doing.." Edd asked quietly, his voice cracking at inopportune times. Kevin's strong arms that coiled the smaller waist squeezed lightly and he secretly inhaled the scent of the other teen. Thankful, Double Dork didn't move and sometimes it was hard to tell if he was even breathing.

"Will you go to prom with me Edd?" Kevin asked, a serious tone.

After a few moments Edd lost his intelligent tone. In it's place was one of concern. "I said I would Kevin." He stated quietly, almost like he was out of breath. Kevin loosened his arms for fear of maybe squeezing him too hard but the tone remained.

Turning in his arms, Edd cupped the others face and leaned in barely touching lips the glares from last night returned. It sent a shiver of pleasure and fear down Kevin's spine. He relished in the addictive effect it gave and closed the gap between them.

Maybe this was the best bet he was given. He had to be sure to thank Nazz later. Maybe it was time he needed to be honest with his best friend and admitted to her and himself that he had a crush on the smarted mind in his midst.


End file.
